GTA: Claude's new adventure
by Cokusan
Summary: Claude's new adventure, many old and new faces, please R an R!


Grand theft auto: Claude's new adventure

Summary: Claude (from GTA III) starts a new adventure

Rating: T for Violence and character death

Note: Check my Super smash bros. fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own any GTA characters, but I own my own characters.

Chapter 1: Back in bussiness

Claude was walked over the sidewalk, a pistol hidden in his pocket. He had the same haircut as always and he wore a pair of jeans and a white shirt white red stripes. A perrenial car passed Claude and the man started to run.

Claude catahed up with the perrenial at a traffic light and he opened the door. He pulled his gun out and putted it to the owner's head. The man screamed and claude pulled him out of the car and trew him onto the streets. He stepped in the car and accelerated.

Claude bowed towards the radio and selected Game Fm. He took a corner to the left and didn't notice a red light. He was hit by a truck and the car crashed into a wall, wrecking it.

Claude stepped out of the car and walked towards the truck, who was parked on the road.

The truck driver stepped out and Claude aimed his gun. 'Please! don't hurt me!' shouted the man in fear. 'Why, you wrecked my new car!' shouted Claude with a heavy voice. 'And you stole it.' sounded from behind Claude. Claude turned around and a man stood in

front of him. The man looked Italian and wore a red hawaii shirt. He looked older then 45 with grey hair and rimples on his face. 'And who are you?' asked Claude. 'I'm Vercetti, remember me by that name.' said the man. 'Fine, who'd you get here?'

Vercetti pointed at a black Ferrari 360 that was parked in the traffic jam. 'Nice car.' Vercetti smiled. 'Yeah, I know, let's hop in it, I want to talk some things over with you.' Claude wanted to take the driver's seat but Vercetti patted him on his back.

'I drive, always do.' said Vercetti, Claude nodded and said: 'Okay.' He dropped in the passenger seat and Vercetti drove away.

They arrived at a house that Claude knew all to good. 'This is old Salvatore's house.'

Vercetti shook his head. 'No, it was, I bought it as soon as I found out the old man was killed, by your hands.'

'Strange that I never saw you before.' Said Claude and he stepped out of the car. 'Well, it's the first time in ten years that I am visiting this city.' 'But I killed old Leone two years ago.'

'Yeah, my capo lives here now, but he is now in Vice city, looking after my bussines.'

Claude and Vercetti entered the house that was decorated with beautiful paintings and Italian furniture. Vercetti took a seat and Claude dropped in the seat on the other side of the long, oakwoad table. 'So what did you want to talk about?' asked Claude.

'Oh yeah.' said Vercetti and he lighted a cigarette. 'I want to talk about a job,' Claude pulled up his eyebrow. 'Well that's no surpirse.' Vercetti grinned. 'Go to the Gerran bros. auto dealer and get me the shop.' said Vercetti. 'How?' asked Claude.

'Be violent.' said Vercetti. Claude nodded and walked out of the house, towards a mafia sentinel. He opened the door and stepped in. He accelerated and drove towards his destination.

At Gerran bros. a small auto dealer in harwood...

A man with long blonde hair was brushing a red BMW 7-series. Claude parked the sentinel in front of the dealer and the man with the blonde hair saw Claude stepping out of the car, holding a pistol in his hand. The man ran towards table and took a AK-47 machine gun of it.

Claude opened the door and aimed his pistol at the man who was aiming his AK-47 at Claude.

'Drop your rifle, gangbanger.' said the man. 'Not before you say who you are.' 'I am Fred Gerran, why?' asked the man. 'Bye.' said Claude and he fired his pistol, hitting the man in the chest. Fred stumbled back looking at the hole in his chest.

Claude walked towards Fred and punched him on his chin, killing the man. 'Now, let's search your brother.' said Claude. 'Hand's up, murderer!' shouted someone. Claude turned to the side and a man with short bald hair that looked like Fred stood in front of him.

The man was pointing a revolver out at Claude. 'And who might you be?' asked Claude. 'Im Frank Gerran, bastard.' Claude shot the man in his foot, causing him to fall on to the ground and dropping his revolver on the ground. Claude walked towards Frank and grabbed him by his hair. He pressed his face onto the table.

'Give me your shop and you'll live!' shouted Claude. 'Never man!' shouted Frank and Claude lifted him up at his hair and bashed his head on the table, spilling blood over the table. Frank coughed and Claude pulled him up again. 'And now?' Frank coughed again.

'Yes, okay, okay!' shouted Frank in fear. Claude bashed his head down again and lifted him up again. 'Say: yes mister Claude.' 'Yes mister Claude.' Claude dropped Frank on the ground. Claude walked outside and stepped back into the sentinel.

Back at the Vercetti mansion...

'You did a good job Claude, you know what, take this.' said Vercetti and he gave Claude a uzi submachinegun and $12000 in cash. 'Go to a guy named Frankie Paccio, he owns sex club 7 now.' said Vercetti and Claude nodded walking out of the house.

Cluade ran towards the streets and stopped a Audi TT sportscar. The man stepped out and screamed but Claude punched him down and stepped into his car.

At sex club 7...

Claude walked around the back and knocked on the door. The door was opened and a tall dark man stood in front of Claude now. 'What are you looking for?' asked the large man. 'I'm looking for Frankie Paccio.' The man nodded and shouted inside the club.

A overweight Italian looking man with a cigarette in his mouth walked towards Claude and shook his hand. 'Your Claude right? Vercetti called.' Claude nodded. 'Okay, so this is what your going to do, drive over to a house in Walker str. number 14 I guess, in Staunton island and find a man named Russel Beard,'

'And what am I going to do with him?' 'Ask him what he knows about a man name named Carl Johnson and kill him afterward.' Claude nodded. Claude walked away and stepped into his Audi, he drove away.

At Walker str...

Claude stopped in front of a flat. He walked towards the main entrance and saw a sign with names on it. He looked at and found the adress: Beard nr. 22. Claude entered the flat and stepped into the elevator.

Claude pushed the button for the second floor and arrived. He walked trough the hallway and he knocked on the door that said nr. 22. A dark man with oversized glasses and a black mustache opened the door. 'Russel?' asked Claude. The man nodded.

Claude grabbed the man at his throat and trew him onto the floor, Russel screamed from shock and Claude placed his foot on Russel's throat. 'What do you know about Carl Johnson?' asked Claude. 'I've worked for him, as a hacker.'

'Where is he?' 'Somewhere in Liberty city, I don't know!' 'Yes you do.'

'No! I swear!' 'Come on nerd boy, think!' 'I really don't know!' 'Well then you are of no use to me anymore!' shouted Claude and he trew the man out of the window.

Back at sex club 7...

'Good job, so Carl is somewhere in Liberty city, here take this.' said Frankie and he gave Claude $20000 in a enveloppe.

The chapter was short, but I hoped you liked it R and R!


End file.
